Aura and Light : Dawn of the future
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash and Kari have been together for thier lives then they start the next level of Bieng together as a happy family together of thier will and light in Kanto forever AshxKari, lemon
**Aura and Light : Dawn of the future**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The beach at Kanto**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Pokémon and digimon and this is another AshxKari story where Kari is with Ash at Kanto having a great time and now are at the beach alone and enjoy the chapter of Aura and Light : Dawn of the future chapter 1**

In the far reaches of Kanto region where humans and pokemon come together in the harmony as we see an raven-hair teen who's wearing a red cap with a white logo on it, blue and white sweat-tee, black pants, sneakers and he's with a Cute Burnette girl of his age who's a sleeveless pink and white shirt, pink long fingerless gloves, yellow shorts, and boots walking to the beach and thier names are Ash ketchum the Kalos pokemon league champion and his girlfriend Kari Kamiya the Digidestined of light are at the beach

Ash was enjoying his vacation away from the Kalos region then decides to spend time with his girlfriend at the beach "Is this great Kari just you and me having a great time at the beach. " Said Ash as he looks at Kari who was smiling at him

" Yeah Ash and it's great that your mom is going to watch over pikachu and Gatomon for us. " Said Kari as they remembered that Pikachu and Gatomon are married now because Gatomon told kari that she's going to be a mother with two eggs appeared then two weeks happened the eggs hatched and a pichu and Salmon appeared but that Salmon was yellow and learned electricity skills and they name her Electrosalmon the first hybrid pokemon /Digimon existed in Kanto .Kari was feeling down when Gatomon got what she wanted as Ash looks at her

" Are you feeling okay Kari? " Said Ash who was worried about his girlfriend as she looks at Ash

" I'm fine Ash. " Said Kari as she lied to her boyfriend as Ash can tell

"Kari I can tell you're lying. Tell me what's wrong? " said Ash as Kari was thinking about telling him something "Could we talk till we enjoy the beach like you said two of us alone. " Said Kari as Ash smiles at her " of course Kari. " Said Ash as they're relaxing at the beach they're planning to change in thier swimsuits going to enjoy the day as Ash is in his swim trunks with lighting bolts on each side as Kari came out in her hot pink swimsuit as Ash remembers how she wear her swimsuit back at Odaiba

"Wow! Kari you still look great in the swimsuit. " Said Ash as Kari's face turned red

" Oh Ash, you're still my lucky boy I ever fall in love with. " Said Kari then they start having fun. They did swimming in the ocean, surfing at the waves, play volleyball which Ash lost from his own girlfriend, they enjoy soda with ice and two straws as they're having a great time together. The sun begins to go down

"We should get back home kari, it's getting dark soon. " said Ash as he's already dressed in his Kalos clothes and kari was back to her clothes but Ash sees her looking at the beach as if she's upset about something then there's a tear came from her eye as Ash walked to her to see if she's okay. " Kari are you feeling okay? "Said Ash as kari didn't say anything to Ash " would I tell him what's bothering or not. What if he says no to me. " Thought kari then she felt Ash hugging her

"Kari are you sure you want to say something. " Said Ash as Kari was looking at him thinking that she will do it or not but her mind has made up as Kari is going to tell him "Ash, how much do you love me? " kari asked him as Ash hears her say that as he begins to tell her "You're kind, smart, helped others including digimon, you had a strong heart and since we met at the digital world I've never met someone so beautiful and a angle came from heaven just like your crest of light. " Said Ash as Kari admired Ash's wonderful words he told her then she kiss him at the cheek

"Ash ketchum that's the most wonderful thing you ever said to me. " Said Kari filled with tears of joy looking at him

"And that's the smile I knew since we met and starting to know each other. " Said Ash as kari is still holding her grip knowing how much she loved him then she has her head up looking at Ash " Ash I was thinking about one thing. " Said Kari as Ash is ready to listen "Tell me everything kari what are you thinking. " Said Ash, Kari was now ready to say it "Should we do it I'm ready for it. " Kari confessed as Ash knows what she meant by doing the you know what "Are you sure you're ready Kari? "Said Ash

Kari nodded " Yes you we are a couple but we didn't have a chance to make love for the first time but if you don't. . . " as Kari was stunned that Ash kissed her in the lips but he's not letting go of her then Kari starts doing the same thing as Ash was doing as they let go then stared at each other " you know I never say no to you. But let's get home first " Said Ash as they're begin to walk together to Ash's house as Deila sees them back "Ash, kari how's your time at the beach. " Said Deila looking at her son and her future daughter in law

"It's great mom. me and kari are heading upstairs. " Said Ash as Deila sees them heading up to Ash's room you can say his room have changed alot since his journey at the Kalos region then Ash hears kari locked his bedroom door and looks at her

" You planned that don't you. " Said Ash looking at the Digidestined of light with a smile

" Yes and your mother knew what we're going to do tonight. " Said Kari as Ash was surprised that his mom knew what they're planning on doing

"How did she knew? "Said Ash

(Kari's flashback )

While Ash was doing his job as the Kalos pokemon league champion Kari is spending a lot time with Deila as they got along great as they're enjoying the garden "It's great that your helping me with the garden Kari. " Said Deila talking to her future daughter in law "Thanks Mrs. Ketchum I love flowers they're lovely. " Said Kari as they see pikachu and Gatomon are having a great time with thier children like a perfect family "I never see them so happy. " Said Deila as she sees kari looks upset

"Feeling alright Kari. " Said Deila

"Yeah, I just wonder what's it like to be a mother someday. " Said Kari as Deila learns that kari wanted a family too with Ash as she's helping her "Kari how much did you love my son. " Said Deila looking at Kari " Alot he's kind, brave,strong, pure heart and he always helps others. " Said Kari then Deila continues talking "You two should start a new life together and have a family I always wanted to see you two together. " said Deila then Kari realize that she's right it's time that she granted her wish and have her future with Ash.

" Thanks Mrs. Ketchum. " Said Kari

" Please call me Deila. " Said Deila

"Okay Deila I'm going to have a perfect moment with Ash. " Said Kari

(End flashback )

Ash now learns that his mother helped her just like he helped her back at the beach "That's my mom she loves helping others. " Said Ash as Kari is getting closer to him " just like you my sweet Ash. " Said Kari, Ash remembers how she calls her that name since when they faced Axeknightmon who was trying to destroy the both three worlds. Ash and kari are getting close together

"So are you really ready. " said Ash as Kari nodded

" Yes, do you ever wanted to see me naked before when you stare at my swimsuit. " Said Kari as Ash blushes by hearing that but kari haven't finished till Ash placed his hand on her face "I never say no to you Kari. " Said Ash as they kissed and holding each other as they're making out and landed on the Ash's bed they french kiss each other then Kari felt Ash's hand pressed her buttocks as she's moaning. Kari starts unzipping Ash's Kalos region sweat-tee then Ash takes it off and throws it to the floor he then starts pulling down her pink long fingerless gloves to see her lovely arms they sstart pushing thier shoes off and thier socks as they're still kissing each other then Ash starts lifting up Kari's sleeveless pink and white shirt with her camera as he sees her wearing a hot pink bra.

" Wow you have such beautiful skin kari. " Said Ash as Kari's face turned red

" Ash you have your way with words to me. " Said Kari

" But we're not done yet. " Said Ash as kari nodded when she lifted Ash's black shirt and sees his shirtless body looks muscle as Kari was blushing by that then she takes off his Kalos cap and drops it to the floor with thier gloves, Shirts and Ash's Kalos Sweat-tee in a pile as they're starting with other remaining clothes they have on Ash unbuttoned Kari's yellow shorts and pulls them down to see her pink panties as the shorts are at the floor. Kari starts unbuttoned Ash's black pants and pulls them down to see him in his boxers.

" Kari take your bra off. " Said Ash

" Are you sure Ash maybe we'll stop. " Said Kari who was afraid if Ash sees her like this

"Kari it's okay I love you just the way you are please. " Said Ash as kari turns him to the bottom as she's on top of him she reaches to her back and unclaps her bra and let's fall of of her as Ash sees her breast are small but growing "Sorry Ash I was afraid if yo. . . " as Kari didn't finish

"They're perfect kari and your beautiful. " Said Ash as he placed his mouth on her left breast and starts sucking like a child Kari feels him sucking and moaning as her breastmilk was flowing through Ash's mouth "Oh, Ash do more please. " Said Kari as Ash continues more on her breast as kari placed her arms on his back letting Ash do the same thing with the right "Oh, Ash you're amazing. " Said Kari as Ash finished sucking her breasts then she looks at him with excitement

" Looks like you enjoyed it kari " said Ash as Kari looks at him

" Oh, yeah Pokémon master it's my turn. " Said Kari as she starts going for his boxers as she pulls them off and sees his member as she drops his boxers to the pile "This is it. " Thought Kari as she starts bopping his member back and forth as Ash's right hand holds his bed sheets and his left hand squeeze her butt "Oh my Arceus she's good. " Said Ash Givin in he never knew his girlfriend was so good of this as Kari continues bopping his member then Ash reaches her breast and starts squeezing as Kari enjoys it

" Kari I think I'm going to explode!" Shouted Ash as his seed fires inside kari which some reached to her face as she swallows it and looks at Ash " Ash you're so good of this. " Said Kari then she placed Ash's hand to where her pink panties are as Ash smiles at her then starts pulling them off but found out there wet "You enjoy this. " Said Ash as he gets to see Kari completely naked in front of his eyes "Wow! your so beautiful like a goddess. " Said Ash then he leans down starts licking her womanhood as Kari feels Ash

"Oh yes, yes, yes Ash more. " Said Kari as Ash starts eating her out as Kari begins to feel Ash's back with her hands wanting him to do more as she feels the pressure is closing in "Ash I'm going to. . . " she didn't finished as the floods were rising . Kari was breathing "Wow! "said Kari then she turns around and bends her butt to Ash then he knows what to do as he insert his member inside her butt Ash looks at Kari as she nodded and starts thrusting her "yes Ash faster, faster! "Yelled Kari as she's enjoying how Ash is thrusting her and he's placing his hands on her buttocks kari is holding Ash's bed sheets

"Kari I'm going to cum. " Said Ash as he's still thrusting

"Just keep doing it Ash. " Yelled Kari as Ash fires his seed inside Kari's buttocks as kari was turning around and looks at Ash " Lay down Ash. " Whispered Kari as Ash did what she said and layed on his bed and Kari was on top of him inserted his member inside her womanhood "I'm going to ride you. " Said Kari as Ash smiles at her " Let's do this. " Said Ash as Kari starts bouncing as Ash was moaning "Oh, Kari you're my angel! "Shouted Ash as he's enjoying Kari bouncing his member inside her Ash have placed his hand into her beautiful hair still has her magneta on because Ash loves the way her hair is done

"Ash, here it comes. " Said Kari as Ash's seed and her love juice was over then Kari was getting tired as Ash whispers to Kari

"I'll take over. " Said Ash as he turns Kari around and now he's on top of her

"Kari are you ready for the final round. " Said Ash as kari nodded then Ash starts thrusting his member into Kari's womanhood "Oh, Ash yes, you're so amazing catch me my love!"shouted Kari who was enjoying the feeling of Ash thrusting her as Ash placed his mouth on her breast and starts sucking again. Kari's was holding on to him as he continues thrusting they've been doing this several hours

"Kari, I'm going to climax. " Said Ash as he's still thrusting

" Me too! I want your seed in me. " shouted Kari as the pressure was rising as he fires his seed inside Kari both Ash and Kari were completely exhausted as Ash lays on his bed and the tireless Kari was resting on his chest "Ash for a Kalos pokemon league champion your the best of making love to me. " Said Kari loves the feeling of Ash's chest as he's looking at her " yeah and for the eighth child your amazing. " Said Ash till kari feels her chest as she smiled and looks at her boyfriend

"Ash, I'm pregnant. " Said Kari in a soft happy voice as Ash was surprised to here that as he's reaching for his blue and white sweat-tee and brings out a small box

"Kari, I want to say that your my one and only true love and now we're going to have baby all I want to say is. . " as Ash opens the box and kari saw it was a engagement ring with the diamond that was a shape of the crests of Will and light as tears of joy was pooling down her eyes as she looks at Ash

" Kari Kamiya will you marry me. " said Ash as Kari looked at him and kissed his cheek and Whispered in his ear. " Yes I will. " She then fell asleep on his chest Ash then puts his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "GGood night my beautiful future wife. " Whispered Ash as he went to sleep with his future wife and thier unborn child

 **that's it of chapter 1 of Aura and Light : Dawn of the future hope you enjoy it and if you want me to do the next chapter showing thier child send me a review or pm and this is the best AAshxKari story I've been working on for two years and enjoy the chapter**

 **Review**


End file.
